In The Paint
by Rendall
Summary: With James and Carlos gone for the weekend, Kendall plans a way for him and Logan to be alone by spicing up their relationship and redecorating at the same time. AU/Slash


Author's Note: So I'm obsessed with this song called Paint by Travis Garland feat. JoJo. It was the inspiration for this quick little one shot. I hope it's alright, and you all should definitely go check out that song its just really good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Kendall shot another dart at the wall, missing yet another balloon to pop. "Fuck!" he muttered, biting down on his lip, concentrating hard on his aim. The next dart made contact, a loud _Pop!_ resounding in his apartment. Kendall smiled to himself when he watched the green paint spill out, splattering over the wall and dripping down onto the tarp he placed to cover the carpet. "One balloon down, 29 to go," realizing it was too quiet in the room, Kendall turned on his stereo, blasting his music loud enough to where he couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

Logan trudged up the stairs, holding the bag that draped over his shoulder tighter. He was tired after a day full of classes and a long drive home in the snow, ready to pass out in his bed. From down the hall he could hear music playing, "_Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in this game for two…_" Logan shook his head, James and Carlos were gone for the holiday weekend, visiting Carlos' family back in Minnesota, and Kendall was in his *NSYNC mood. There was no way he was going to get any sleep any time soon.

Logan fumbled with the lock, pushing the door open and dropping his bag of books down in the walkway. The music was even louder inside. Stepping out of his shoes he walked down through the kitchen into the living room, his jaw dropping at the sight in front of him. Logan made his way around Kendall, reaching the stereo and turning it down a few notches before turning on Kendall, ready to explode. "Kendall what the fuck are you doing?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't need this right now.

"Redecorating," Kendall smiled smugly with his hands on his hips, "Nice isn't it?" Kendall admired his work, there were still a few balloons left to be popped, and he hoped Logan would be willing to help.

"You turned our fucking wall into a mural of dripping paint! Were you watching The Princess Diaries again?" Logan asked, noticing the DVD case lying open on the coffee table.

"Yeah, you know I can't avoid that guy, he's so hot Logan."

"The one who looks like a Backstreet Boy, or the Michael guy?"

"Well they are both sexy as fuck, but definitely the Backstreet Boy looking one. You know I love my boybands." Kendall smiled, running a hand covered in paint through his hair, smearing his golden locks with green and blue paint. There were smudges of paint here and there along his skin; over his neck and across his forehead and cheeks. Logan couldn't help but find him attractive. He licked his lips, letting his eyes travel over Kendall's bare chest and toned stomach. Kendall was wearing one of Logan's favorite old shirts of his, a green flannel shirt fully unbuttoned and covered in paint.

"No one will ever beat *NSYNC right?" Logan asked, tearing his eyes away from Kendall and looking back at the wall.

"Fuck yes, which you turned down, asshole. Turn the music back up and go change. You can help me pop the last few." Adjusting the volume to suit Kendall's needs, Logan turned down the hall into their shared bedroom and skimmed through their closet. He found another old flannel of Kendall's. Smiling he changed into the bright blue shirt, leaving it unbuttoned just as Kendall had, and exchanged his pants for an old pair of holey jeans.

Back in the living room Kendall handed Logan a dart, chuckling as the brunette's aim failed miserably. "Need some help?" Kendall asked, stepping behind Logan and covering his hand with his own.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Logan asked, his heart rate speeding up at the close proximity Kendall brought to him.

"No, you don't. Now just bend your elbow like this," Kendall angled Logan's arm at a 90 degree angle. "Take a deep breath," Kendall blew lightly along the shell of Logan's ear, making the brunette's heart race. "And let it fly." Both boys watched as yet another balloon popped, yellow paint mixing with the other colors that were splattered over the wall.

"This is kind of fun." Logan smiled, turning back to look at Kendall. He loved how messy Kendall looked right then, covered in paint. He wanted to see more of him, all of him covered in the colorful mess. "How'd you get so covered in all this?"

"Just a wait a little and you'll look just like me." Kendall smiled, retrieving a few of the darts scattered over the tarp. He handed some to Logan, then stood and took his own shots, popping a few more balloons in the process. They did this for a while, Logan's skin becoming littered with smudges of paint. Red, blue, yellow, green, purple…all the colors they had covered different parts of his body. As this happened, Kendall steadily turned more colorful, streaks of red and purple now mixing with the blue and green already in his hair. When the last balloon popped, Kendall cheered and picked up Logan into a hug. "So you think James and Carlos will like it?"

Compared to the other plain white walls, Kendall's little creation added color to the room, and as long as the carpet didn't get fucked up, it actually looked good. "Probably, but I bet they'll be upset they missed out on all the fun."

"I'm pretty sure they'd be okay with missing out on what happens next." Kendall giggled, lifting up a hand painted red. Kendall dug his fingers through Logan's dark locks, smearing them in red.

"What's going to happen-" unable to finish his question, Kendall's lips were hot on his, Kendall's tongue diving deep into Logan's mouth. The kiss was hot, one of Kendall's hands fisting Logan's hair while the other ran over his bare chest, Kendall's nails clawing into the creamy soft skin. Logan let out an animalistic growl when Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's back under his button up shirt, pulling their bodies impossibly closer together. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Logan roamed his hands down to the belt loops on Kendall's jeans, tucking his fingers through them and holding Kendall against him while grinding his hips against the blonde's. "Mmmm fuck Kendall!" Logan moaned against his lips.

Kendall broke away from Logan and pressed their foreheads together, his green eyes meeting brown. "Does seeing me dripping in paint turn you on?"

Logan gulped loudly and nodded. Kendall slid his hands farther down Logan's back, slipping them underneath his baggy jeans and the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed a strong hold of Logan's ass, massaging the smooth skin in his rough hands while peppering kisses along Logan's neck, biting and sucking over the painted skin. "Kendall you can't lick the paint! It's toxic, you'll get sick, or worse, get poisoned!"

"Logan, calm down. It's edible paint."

Logan's eyebrows knitted together. "Edible paint…as in…" Logan watched the twinkle in Kendall's eye, a smirk growing over the lips he loved so much. "You little fucker, you planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kendall smiled brightly. "Maybe." Kendall squeezed Logan's ass tighter in his hands, continuing to lick at his skin, his mouth traveling lower over Logan's exposed collar bone. With his hands still down Logan's pants, Kendall forced Logan's cheeks apart and circled his puckered hole with the tip of his finger, feeling the tight muscle constrict at the contact. "Mmm, I love your perfect little ass."

"I know you do." Logan mumbled, fighting back a moan when he felt Kendall's lips surround one of his nipples. His hot tongue swirled over the bud, Logan shivering from the touch and feeling his jeans tighten even more around his crotch. "Fuck Kendall…clothes…no more clothes." Logan breathed, moving his hands up Kendall's body and shoving his flannel shirt to the ground.

Kendall dragged his lips back up Logan's bare chest and neck, blindly finding his mouth and kissing him. Their tongues tangled together with Logan pushing Kendall back up against the still freshly painted wall, the paint cooling Kendall's heated body. Logan reached behind Kendall and touched his hand to the wall before tracing his fingers down Kendall's stomach, watching the green and yellow paint drip from his fingers down to the waist of Kendall's jeans. Kendall shivered lightly, "It's cold." He mumbled while digging his hands through Logan's hair as the brunette moved his lips down Kendall's chest and over his stomach, dipping his tongue deep into Kendall's navel and licking his way further south.

Logan reached the button on Kendall's jeans and undid it with his hands while pulling the zipper down between his teeth. They fell around his ankles while Logan showed attention to the growing erection in his boxers. He mouthed at the bulge, wetting the fabric and taking Kendall's clothed cock in past his lips. "Oh my fucking God Logan." Kendall pried his hands out his hair and moved to shove his boxers down, but Logan wouldn't allow it. "Quit fucking teasing me Logan." Kendall begged.

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall's impatience. "Fine." Gripping onto the hem of Kendall's boxers Logan pulled them down, watching his erection spring to life. Kendall stepped out his pants and kicked them to the side before leaning back against the wall and digging his fingers back into Logan's hair.

"Well, you can stop staring and suck it now." He growled. Again with an eye roll Logan reached around Kendall and pressed his palms against the wall, coating them in paint. Kendall knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You said this shit was edible right?" with his palms wet, Logan grabbed a hold of Kendall's dick and began stroking him, letting his thumb rub over Kendall's slit and watching as the pre cum spilled free. Leaning forward Logan lapped it up, taking Kendall's full length into his mouth, giving one long exaggerated suck. "The fuck is this paint flavored?"

Kendall chuckled from above, causing his dick to wobble in front of Logan's face. "Fuck yeah it is. Only the best."

"You're such a kinky little fuck you know that?"

"And you love me for it. Now suck." Threading his fingers through Logan's dark hair, now streaked with multiple colors, Kendall moved his face towards his now aching cock, desperate for touch. Logan licked and parted his lips, taking Kendall back in and swirling his tongue around his impressive length. Kendall thrusted into Logan's mouth and the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat. Logan didn't gag or stutter in his movements, instead he moaned around Kendall, sending a vibrational shock along Kendall's cock. "God fuck. I love how you don't have a gag reflex. I love fucking your mouth." Kendall breathed, his chest rising and falling through his heavy breaths, his eyes shutting lightly and his mouth hanging open. Logan sucked and slurped along his length, refusing to let Kendall come just yet. "What the fuck Logan?"

"Get down here." Logan growled, pulling Kendall down while standing up and removing his own jeans and boxers, along with his borrowed flannel shirt of Kendall's. He returned down onto his knees, matching Kendall's height and pushed the blonde backwards down onto the paint covered tarp. Mixing his hands in the puddles of paint, Logan marked Kendall's body with his hand prints, tracing shapes over his stomach and licking them away with his tongue. "Fuck this was the best idea you ever had Kendall."

Kendall smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Why thank you, but all my ideas are amazing."

"You're such a cocky asshole."

"Yes I am. Now are you going to fuck me, or just keep slathering paint all over me?" If it was possible, Logan's erection popped up even more.

"Fuck, definitely fuck you." Logan breathed, lying down on top of Kendall and peppering kisses along his neck and jaw. When he reached Kendall's mouth he pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss, letting Kendall suck on his tongue. He backed away and pushed back Kendall's hair, placing a kiss to his forehead. Logan covered his fingers in paint and brought them up to Kendall's mouth. "Suck."

Kendall took his time letting his tongue slide over Logan's fingers, licking the paint clean off his hands and coating them with his saliva, moaning while taking them deep into his mouth. "Mmm, fuck I did a good job with flavors."

Removing his hand from Kendall's lips, Logan moved his hand in between Kendall's spread out legs. When he found his puckered entrance, Logan circled it slowly before sliding a finger up into Kendall. The blonde, hissed but only slightly, allowing Logan to slip his finger in and out knuckle deep, before adding a second finger and scissoring his hole open wider. Logan's fingers brushed against Kendall's prostate, a loud grunt erupting from the back of Kendall's throat. "I'm ready Logan," he moaned.

"Would it be bad to use paint as lube in this situation?" Logan asked.

"You are not painting my asshole, just use your fucking spit. I need you now." Logan spit saliva onto his hand and stroked himself a few times. He lined himself up with Kendall's now twitching hole and slowly pushed his way into Kendall, watching his dick disappear deep inside of Kendall. His tight walls had Logan biting down on his lip, desperately needing to move. It took all of his power not to fuck Kendall fast and hard right then. "Okay, stop thinking so hard, you can move now."

Wasting no time Logan pulled himself out and immediately shoved back in, Kendall's tight heat surrounding him in a way that was indescribable with words. While continuously thrusting in and out, Logan ran his hands up and down Kendall's chest, watching the way his muscles flexed at even the simplest touch. "Fuck, so fucking tight. So fucking good." Logan pressed their foreheads together and held onto Kendall's shoulders, his nails digging deep half circles into Kendall's pale skin.

"Faster _argh Logan!_" Kendall groaned, moving his hips up to match each of Logan's quick thrusts. He held tightly onto the tarp beneath them, his palms painted all colors of the rainbow. Wanting to see Logan covered, Kendall dragged his hands all over Logan's creamy white skin, drawing shapes and writing out his initials. He placed two perfect handprints over Logan's bare ass, clutching tightly onto his smooth behind in an attempt to push Logan even farther into him. "Switch." Kendall breathed.

"What?" Logan asked, beads of sweat now forming over his brow. He was biting down on his lip, concentrating hard on locating Kendall's prostate.

"Roll over." Clenching his legs around Logan, Kendall turned them over and pressed Logan against the ground. He moved his hips forward, backward, up, left, right, and back down again, repeating the motion. Each time Logan's dick impacted the sweet spot inside of him. Now tugging on Logan's hair Kendall moaned loudly. "Touch me Logan, fuck before I come touch me."

Logan reached out and using the wet paint as a lubricant he pumped Kendall's cock fast, down the base and back up to the tip, twisting the head between his fingers every time. "Kendall it's not going to take much longer." Logan breathed, snaking his other hand around the back of Kendall's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He took Kendall's bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked long and hard, feeling his lip swell from the suction.

With another bounce down on Logan's length, Logan's whole body quaked, his eyes shutting tight while a string of curse words along with Kendall's name spilled from his lips as he came, filling Kendall to the brim with his cum. Kendall continued to move on top of him, helping lengthen Logan's orgasm just as Kendall tumbled over the edge himself, painting both of their stomachs in the sticky white substance.

"Fuck Logan," Kendall gasped, pulling himself off of Logan and collapsing down next to him. He darted his tongue out and licked at the paint covering Logan's shoulders.

"Best fuck in the world. We need to do this more often."

Kendall laughed. "James and Carlos need to give us space more often. Fucking in paint is hot."

"So fucking hot." Logan breathed, pulling Kendall's face towards his for a kiss, getting lost between Kendall's lips.

The boys were so wrapped up in their own little world they missed the sound of the front door slamming closed.

"I can't fucking believe the roads were closed." Carlos sighed, removing his jacket and scarf and stepping out of his boots. "Fucking snow."

"Yeah, and Kendall's listening to *NSYNC again. I bet Logan's hiding out at the library." James laughed, following Carlos past the kitchen and into the living room, tugging his luggage behind him and letting it drag on the floor.

"Uhh…James I think you're wrong." Carlos mumbled, pointing to their two friends' bodies tangled together in a mess of paint, kissing deeply while lying together naked.

"Seriously? That's it." James walked over to the stereo and unplugged it from the wall before turning to Kendall and Logan on the floor, whose faces were priceless. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO NOT TO FUCK IN THE LIVING ROOM? AND THE PAINT? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Logan stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah, definitely. You both better clean all this shit up. You're not making Carlos do it again."

Carlos groaned, "Yeah cleaning up after you two when you had sex on the couch. Ew, never again."

"Sorry Carlos, now could you guys maybe…" Kendall waved them away and pulled Logan back to him for a kiss, ignoring his friends' obnoxious grunts.

"We're leaving, you two better have this cleaned up when we get back. Or else."

Logan broke away from Kendall, "Or else what James?"

"Or else Carlos and I will have sex in your bed tonight. Again." James and Carlos laughed at Logan and Kendall's disgusted faces, before running out of the room into their bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Remind me to wash our sheets, twice." Logan muttered.

"Will do. Now kiss me, please?" Kendall pouted, sticking out his lower lip. Logan moved away from Kendall and dipped his tongue into a puddle of green paint. Turning back to Kendall, Logan kept his tongue sticking out and pushed it past Kendall's parted lips, getting lost in kissing Kendall. "Ahh, my favorite color, and my favorite flavor. Yum."


End file.
